Portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone may comprise an antenna for radio communication such as a ceramic antenna mounted on a circuit board and located inside a case. Existing ceramic antennas may lose some functionality due to an impact, for example, an impact caused by dropping the mobile phone on a hard surface. When a portable electronic device impacts a hard surface, a circuit board in a portable electronic device may be deformed. Deformation of the circuit board may cause a ceramic antenna to peel off from a mounting structure of the circuit board and thereby lose some functionality. Thus, impacts to a portable electronic device due to dropping and the like are generally undesirable due to a potential loss of functionality of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable electronic device comprising electrical components resistant to lose of functionality caused by an impact.